La melodía de una flor
by Sakoni
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Medli gasta sus dias en el templo de la Tierra. Komali se desespera al no verla regresar y decide ir en su busca con una pequeña flor en su mano.


**EDITADO :)**

El reencuentro del principe Komali y la sacerdotisa Medli, fic de Wind Waker, el que lo haya jugado al juego lo entendera. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**La melodía de una flor.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Medli, la joven orni, había despertado como sacerdotisa del templo de la tierra y pasaba en aquel sagrado lugar sus horas orando a las diosas de la trifuerza y a la espada maestra. Cada vez que la chica mejoraba en las notas de su mágica arpa, se vaciaba inconscientemente por su interior, era como si la música se fuera apoderando de ella lentamente trocito a trocito succionando todo lo vivido por la pequeña. Como si se muriera por dentro, olvidándolo todo. Su corazón era ahora solo y únicamente para rezar.

Mientras tanto, en la isla del dragón, el ya príncipe Komali seguía esperando a la llegada de la sacerdotisa, con la misma flor en la mano, una flor consumida por la falta de alimento; marchita. Los hermosos pétalos violetas de esta se habían convertido ocres y viejos, tampoco ya se podía oler el rico aroma silvestre que esta proporcionaba, simplemente ahora ya no transmitía nada. Era algo insignificante, una flor inerte.

El joven pensaba que quedaría en un gran ridículo si Medli se presentaba junto a él y este le entregaba aquella… cosa. Aun así se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Un impulso interno le obligaba a dar esa flor que había encontrado especialmente para ella, sí, le iba a dar esa flor a Medli cueste lo que cueste, esperaría el tiempo que haga falta para entregarle aquella cosa que anteriormente había sido una preciosa y viva flor tan rellena de sentimientos que parecían no cambiar.

Sin embargo, pasó un mes más…

Y Medli seguía en el templo orando y olvidando…

Mientras Komali continuaba en la isla del dragón esperando a su regreso…

El regalo de Komali ya carecía de pétalo alguno, ahora ya era inútil entregarla. Desesperado, el príncipe la lanzo al mar, había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga. No podía ser verdad… ¿Por qué Medli ya no aparecía por allí? ¿Dónde diablos se había marchado? No es normal estar fuera durante tanto tiempo. El viaje de la orni fue por culpa de aquel niño de ropajes verdes. Aunque no debería culparle a él, pues este ayudo a todo su pueblo.

Harto ya de esperar él decidió ir a dar una vuelta por toda la isla y desahogarse un poco si es que podía. Volar le otorgaba una sensación placentera de libertad, al mover sus plumadas alas pensaba que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera y más.

Sin rumbo fijo voló hasta la cima del volcán donde empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas entre las nubes. Justo allí, en el fin de la inmensa montaña descansaba el honorable Valú. El bendecido dragón noto al príncipe inquieto pues su particular energía parecía haber desaparecido de él.

-Acércate a mí, príncipe Komali- Obligó el gran rojo a través de sonoros rugidos.

Al escuchar la voz del dios de la isla; Komali se dirigió hacia él algo sorprendido e inquieto, se consideraba un honor que Valú se dignara a hablar con algún orni. En cuestión de segundos el pequeño alado se mostró ante este y se inclinó de rodillas en muestra de respeto y admiración.

-¿Me llamaba honorable Valú?

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- Respondió el enorme dragón con otra pregunta.

-Pues… Verá… Yo…- Dudó el joven. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero a Valú no se le debía ocultar nada, es una falta de respeto hacia su raza y hacia su gran superior. Así que finalmente este decidió confesarse.- Desconozco el paradero de mi amiga Medli y estoy demasiado preocupado por ella…

-Pequeño Komali, la persona a la cual buscas no volverá…- Indicó con cuidado de no herir con sus palabras

-¿Qué no volverá?- Preguntó muy nervioso el príncipe levantando levemente el tono de voz- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Medli ahora? Por favor dígamelo- Rogó desesperado arrepintiéndose de haberle gritado a el gran Valú.

-Ella está ahora al cuidado de la Tierra, es su deber rezar por ella, Medli ha despertado la sacerdotisa que yacía en su interior.

Komali parecía no reaccionar. Su rostro rosado había sido substituido por uno más blanquecino y pálido. No sabía cómo actuar ante esta aclaración ¿Medli es una sacerdotisa? ¿Pero como ha ocurrido y desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ella no se lo había dicho personalmente? Ni siquiera se despidió de él…

-¿Dónde… Donde se encuentra ella ahora mismo?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuestionar.

-Medli se encuentra en el templo de la Tierra. –Contestó el divino ser.

¿Hasta allí había llegado ella? Sin pensarlo más, rápidamente, el orni emprendió su vuelo decidido a volar hasta dicho templo. No se acuerda mucho de donde se encuentra pero había oído de sus compañeros que se ubicaba en la isla de la tierra y esta no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-¿No te olvidas algo jovencito?- Exclamó el venerable dragón a sus espaldas señalando un objeto cerca suyo. Komali se acercó. Era una flor. Una flor violeta idéntica a la que anteriormente guardaba para su amiga.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradeció el príncipe cruzando miradas con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Se sentía orgulloso de que su isla natal estuviera custodiada por un dios de tan grande corazón.

Acto seguido Komali corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo hasta llegar a su destino, donde Medli se encontraba, según lo que él sabía, si seguía volando dirección hacia el norte llegaría allí en menos de diez minutos.

Pensar en ello le hizo recuperar su confianza y las ganas de sonreír. Se estaba dando cuenta que el volver a verla le provocaba una sensación de felicidad y bienestar. ¿Puede ser que él estuviera sintiendo algo más que una amistad hacia ella o simplemente era el hecho de que la echaba mucho de menos? Nunca se lo había planteado, aún así no le dio importancia, solo tenía ganas de ver su carita de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurría y las ansias de Komali aumentaban. Ya se podía ver la isla desde lejos, estaba muy cerca. Agitó sus alas y dio un último apretón de plumas final. El aire chocaba contra su rostro violentamente pero él no cesó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho aterrizó en tierra firme poniendo sus patas sobre la isla. Empezó a dar unos pasos con la duda de no saber por dónde empezar a buscar el templo. Aquella isla le daba cierta sensación de soledad pues no había absolutamente nadie por allí.

Entonces escuchó algo. Una melodía sonaba plácidamente. El sonido le era familiar ¡Claro! ¡Era aquella canción que Medli estuvo practicando con aquel niño que le había ayudado a tener valor unos días antes de su marcha! ¡Medli se encontraba cerca de él! ¿Pero dónde? Komali siguió la dulce lírica llegando hasta una gran puerta rocosa, estaba abierta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro con decisión. Estaba dentro del templo de la Tierra. Aquello era tranquilo. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris opaco y olía agradablemente a tierra mojada. Unas pequeñas fisuras en las rocas dejaban que una luz leve y seca se infiltrara por ellas, pero todo el lugar estaba impregnado por la misma melodía.

Komali empezó a andar inquietamente y a buscar por las diferentes salas, la música de la chica orni aumentaba, pero el joven no daba con su paradero. Aun así no se rendía ¡Aquel edificio era enorme! El joven corría y corría, sus pasos resonaban en las paredes y el frio del lugar aumentaba. La humedad se iba adentrando lentamente en sus pulmones, su esfuerzo le impedía respirar correctamente.

Finalmente llego a una sala circular con abundante hiedra verdes en las paredes. Justo delante de él podía localizar una puerta, ella tenía que estar allí, seguro. El chico cruzó con aleteos y llego hasta la puerta, no pensaba que esta sería tan inmensa. La abrió impacientemente deseando encontrar a la sacerdotisa en su interior. El muchacho entró, toda la sala estaba iluminada. Era un lugar distinto a todo el resto del templo. Pero en el centro de la habitación había en pie lo mejor. Por fin.

Ella se encontraba tocando hábilmente su arpa bajo un enorme rayo de luz salido del techo. Era mágico. Como sacado de una película, digno de admirar. Esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Komali.

El chico empezó a andar asombrado. El ritmo de sus pasitos se hacía más veloz a medida que se acercaba a la sacerdotisa que sorprendió con la guardia baja. La música paró. Komali le interrumpió sus notas con un cariñoso abrazo de oso que se dice.

-¡Medli!- Gritó el príncipe entre risas, rebosante de felicidad.

-… ¿Komali?- Se dio cuenta la orni- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Comentó extrañada. Ella creía que la presencia de su amigo no era real.

Los dos chicos se separaron. Ahora estaban cara a cara intercambiando miradas. Medli no asumía ver al joven aún.

-He venido a verte Medli- Empezó a decir Komali, para convencerla.- Valú me conto dónde estabas ¡Y aquí estoy!

-huh…hu…- Expresó esta sentándose al suelo, algo mareada. Después volvió a estudiar al recién llegado.- Yo… Yo lo siento.

El príncipe se sentó al lado de la sacerdotisa de la Tierra, su blanca sonrisa aún no había desaparecido de su rostro. El cuello de Medli se erizó. Komali estaba de verdad a su lado, allí, junto a ella.

-Lo siento Komali.- Repitió ella reaccionando.- Pero no me puedo ir de aquí y no he avisado a nadie de mi ausencia. – Dijo ella algo alterada moviendo las manos arriba y abajo. Su compañero la seguía observando con la misma expresión.

Después la orni tristemente se miró las puntas de los pies «No quiero perderle». Sintió algo caliente en su mano pues el jovencito se la había cogido.

-No te preocupes, lo sé, ahora eres alguien muy importante para este lugar.- Afirmó Komali mientras le enseñaba la nueva flor que su dios había recogido para él.- Esto es para ti. También eres alguien muy importante para mí, gracias a ti he podido ser quien soy ahora. Nunca te lo he dicho pero agradezco que hayas sido tú mi cuidadora.

Medli coge la flor con una tímida sonrisa. El príncipe Komali ha madurado mucho.

-Gracias… Os echo de menos a todos…- Dijo la orni dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas por su mejilla.- Te has hecho grande Komali, me siento orgullosa de que estés aquí. – Sonrió ella sin dejar de llorar.

Los dos amigos se estuvieron mirando un rato, compartiendo el suave silencio, no hacían falta palabras ahora mismo entre ellos.

-Hey Medli- La llamó el príncipe levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ella cedió. Los dos estaban de pie.- ¿Te importaría tocar un rato el arpa para mí?

La chica se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero respondió a ella con una nueva sonrisa.

-En absoluto.- Medli se secó las lagrimas y se colocó la flor violeta enredada entre su melena rojiza. Cogió su arpa y la llevó hasta su pecho. Komali no dejaba de mirarla, como si estuviera embobado.

La sacerdotisa empezó a tocar su particular concierto diario, solo que esta noche su música seria exclusivamente para él, las diosas deben esperar hasta mañana para escuchar sus melodiosas notas.


End file.
